Quiero tu cuerpo, no tu corazón
by Kiza Kitsune
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura, compañeros en la noche, extraños en el día. Pero ¿que sucederia si algo pone a prueba sus decisiones? La regla numero uno es: sexo, no amor. Advertencia, lemon.
1. Aoi Tsuki

Asi que...bueno, este es mi primer fic xDDDD en castellano, aunque lo escribi por que derrepente se me dio la gana...la verdad ha sido la historia mas imprevista q se me ha ocurrido xDD en fin, espero q les guste ah si! el sexo es explicito asi q si te molesta, no leas.

Disclaimer: Naruto no ser mio.

* * *

**Acto 1. Aoi Tsuki**

Su cuerpo brillaba a la luz de la luna con un fulgor plateado; su cabello de inusual color rosado estaba mojado, pegándose a su piel, acariciándola. Solo gemidos emanaban de su boca, palabras inteligibles que solamente se dicen cuando la coherencia esta perdida, a causa de una mente inutilizada por el placer. Su cuerpo se movía al unísono con otro cuerpo que estaba debajo del suyo. Esta segunda forma era un cuerpo masculino; a cada movimiento se delineaban sus músculos, de una forma felina. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios semiabiertos, degustando cada movimiento, cada sensación de placer.

* * *

Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke habían comenzado a verse de esta forma desde hacia algunos meses. Todo comenzó una noche en la que Ino celebró su cumpleaños número 20, y, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban, hizo una fiesta salvaje. Todos los genin de la generación fueron invitados. Obviamente, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke lo habían sido; el show que tuvieron que hacer para convencer al Uchiha de que fuera a la fiesta fue….bueno, esa es otra historia aparte. Buena música, juventud y un ambiente agradable, invitaban a relajarse; y, aunque al principio evitaba cualquier contacto con el alcohol, arguyendo que era entretención para los débiles, Uchiha Sasuke terminó muy enfadado con el tipo que le estaba moviendo el piso. Sakura también se dejo llevar por los tragos y tenia el aspecto de que le hubieran dado morfina por que sonreía al aire y tenia la mirada perdida. Naruto se peleaba con Kiba de quien tomaba más alcohol sin caer en el Lala World y una muchedumbre los alentaba. Un grito que les taladró los oídos, indicó que Naruto había ganado. 

Luego, había comenzado la música. Pero no música cualquiera; era música que incitaba a bailar de forma alocada, de forma caliente; incitaba a pegar los cuerpos. A Sakura le gustaba mucho ese tipo de música, así que se levanto tambaleante y se dirigió al centro de la pista, donde Ino bailaba sola, rodeada de gente. Luego ambas se pusieron a bailar, con un estilo bastante inusual ya que hacían extrañas piruetas tratando de mantenerse en equilibrio. Pero solo eso bastó para llamar la atención de Uchiha Sasuke, quien había estado en la muchedumbre, riéndose (A/N Sí, riéndose, es que estaba pasado en copas) de Naruto, quien bailaba muy sugerentemente con un muy entonado Neji. Se había acercado por la espalda de Sakura y la había agarrado de la cintura haciendo que ella mirase por encima de su hombro; cuando vio quien era, hechó su cuerpo hacia atrás, pegándose al de él. Sasuke había emitido un gemido que, al escucharlo, hizo que ella se excitara aún más y se había comenzado a mover de forma que le quedase bien en claro a Sasuke que era lo que ella quería. Así que luego del baile subieron (tambaleándose) a la pieza de Ino, y esas paredes fueron mudas testigos de los actos de depravación perpetrados por aquella pareja de jóvenes; bueno no tan depravados ya que ambos eran vírgenes, así que mas inexpertos que depravados; pero esa noche selló el pacto de sus cuerpos y a la mañana siguiente cuando amanecieron juntos recordaron lo que había pasado la noche anterior y, entre rubores, sonrisas vergonzosas y tartamudeos, se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron que seguirían viéndose para tener sexo, pero, obviamente, en secreto. Así que desde entonces habían comenzado a verse regularmente. Sólo existía una regla: **era sexo, no amor**.

* * *

Así que hoy era una de esas noches. Ella iría a su casa, ya que no vivía nadie aparte de él y se divertirían en grande. Además, la luna estaba llena y hacerlo con esa luna, le gustaba aún más a ella. Después de una breve conversa, habían comenzado a jugar. Y ahora estaban muy ocupados como para ponerle atención al mundo. Sakura estaba encima de Sasuke, con él completamente dentro de ella. Sus rodillas descansaban en las sabanas y los dedos de sus pies se apretaban, agarrándola. A cada movimiento se aferraban con más fuerza. Sasuke se sentía extraño abajo, en la posición sumisa, según él, pero el placer que Sakura le estaba proporcionando, le hacia olvidar todas esos pensamientos. 

- Ah…Sa-Sakura….- dijo Sasuke, en un gemido casi inaudible. Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de Sasuke, Sakura se dió impulsos para llegar mas arriba, haciendo que el movimiento fuera mas prolongado, enviando oleadas de placer a Sasuke y a ella.

- Ah! Sakura! me-me voy! – gritaba Sasuke, agarrando las piernas de Sakura con sus manos.

- No! No! es-espera un po-poco mas! – le decía a su ves Sakura con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios. Su respiración y la de Sasuke estaban muy alteradas y casi ya no podían respirar bien, sus cuerpos se estaban comenzando a tensar, preparándose para el orgasmo. Súbitamente, Sasuke se levantó y agarró a Sakura de las caderas tirándola en la cama de espaldas. Pero solo su espalda superior tocó la cama ya que sus caderas seguían en las manos de Sasuke, quien estaba arrodillado y había comenzado a empujar con más fuerza y más rápidamente.

- Ah! Sasuke! Mmmm…moto, moto kudasai! – Sakura gritaba, sus manos cerrándose en las sabanas, asiéndolas con fuerza increíble.

- Sa-Sakura…me-me voy! – gritó Sasuke, sintiendo unas cosquillas en su vientre bajo, sintiendo su liquido bajar y luego, con un ultimo empujón se liberó al fin cayendo por el puente del placer. Con un "Nnnnnn!" Sakura lo siguió, llegando a su orgasmo al sentir la esencia de Sasuke entrar en su cuerpo. Sasuke calló encima de Sakura y así estuvieron un buen rato. Cuando se recobraron, Sasuke se levantó observando a la mujer que tenia debajo. Sakura tenia sus ojos cerrados, de seguro, degustando el momento pasado; sus mejillas seguían rojas y su respiración era profunda y rítmica, sus labios dejaban ver una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de orbes de onyx que la miraban fijamente. Ruborizándose, preguntó:

- Que sucede, Sasuke-kun?

Podía sentir su respiración, ya que él estaba muy cerca. Esto, y el silencio, la hicieron ponerse aún más nerviosa.

- Sasu- - pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase por que Sasuke le dio un beso, primero lamiendo sus labios y luego, cuando ella aceptó su invitación permitiéndole la entrada, el beso se transformo en una danza de sus lenguas. Cuando se separaron, respirando con dificultad, Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha.

Sakura, se apoyó en sus codos levantando su cabeza "Hmmm siempre hace eso…" miró hacia el suelo, donde sus ropas habían quedado tendidas "Ha sido una noche increíble", pensó, sentándose y ruborizándose al recordar. El sonido de la ducha se escuchó. Miró hacia la puerta del baño "Esto es solo sexo ¿verdad?" se miró las manos "se supone que no tengo que sentir nada mas que pasión¿cierto?" las apretó contra su pecho "entonces por que siento un hielo en mi corazón…".

* * *

Cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha, después de 3 minutos (sí, se ducha rápido, es un ninja no?), vio a Sakura sentada en su cama, con sus manos en el pecho y la mirada perdida. La luz de la luna brillaba en su cuerpo. Se veía como una hermosa estatua de hielo, inmortal. 

- Sakura? – le preguntó Sasuke; esto pareció sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos por que dio un pequeño brinco y lo miró.

- Ah! Sasuke-kun, no esperaba que salieras tan rápido – se levantó de la cama y puso sus pies en el suelo. El frío hizo contacto con sus plantas. Se quedomirando a Sasuke unos instantes; seveia tan...incitante conel pantalon negro de su pijamas y sumasculino torso completamente desnudo, solo una toalla alrededor de sushombros y su cabello mojado. Era una vista increible– Bueno, ahora me toca a mi – dijo, ruborizandose, recogiendo sus ropas y luego, se dirigió al baño.

Sasuke la miro hasta que se metió al baño. "Esto es sexo solamente" pensó, dejándose caer en la cama "Sí…fue un pacto" se sentó y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, mirando el suelo "pero…sus ojos…esto no es solo pasión para ella" miró hacia la puerta del baño, de la cual se escuchaba,el sonido de la ducha "pero… ¿y para mi?" se preguntó el Uchiha, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Luego, Sakura salió del baño, vestida con su tipica ropay agarró sus cosas.

- Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-kun – le dijo dulcemente Sakura, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sasuke la miró, y asintió.

- Oyasumi – le dijo. Luego, Sakura saltó por la ventana y se perdió en la noche. Sasuke, luego, se dio vuelta y miró el reloj de su mesita de luz. Las 1:30 am. Vaya, habían estado harto rato juntos; por lo regular, Sakura se quedaba hasta como las 12 am, o menos. En fin, mañana tenia entrenamiento, así que tenía que acostarse temprano, o sea, en ese instante asi que se metió en la cama. No hubo ni bien, puesto la cabeza en la almohada, cuando cayó en un profundo sueño, su cuerpo completamente agotado.

* * *

Sakura iba saltando de techo en techo, silenciosa como una gata y cuando llegó a su casa, se metió por la ventana que había dejado a medio abrir y se apresuró a cerrarla y a cambiarse de ropa. Luego, fue a su mesita de luz y sacó una pastilla. La miró con pena. "Y pensar que solo tu impides que yo tenga un hijo de Sasuke-kun" pensó. _Vamos Sakura! arriba esos ánimos! A lo menos lo pasaste muy bien¿no crees? _la animó su Inner _Además, tu y Sasuke-kun están haciendo esto por que sus cuerpos lo quieren, no por que estén enamorados_. "Oye" le respondió Sakura "tu sabes muy bien lo que siento, asi que no digas palabras tan vacías". Su Inner se perdió en el silencio. Suspirando resignada, tomó el vaso con agua que había colocado antes de irse y se tomó la pastilla. Luego se acostó y se que do dormida inmediatamente.

* * *

La mañana era hermosa y brillante. El olor a humedad era muy fuerte, ya que en la mañana, había caído una leve llovizna y luego se había despejado. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban los tres en sus ropas ANBU en frente de la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Ambos se habían sonrojado un poco al saludarse (un entusiasta Ohayo de Sakura y un Ohayo carente de emociones por parte de Sasuke) y Naruto, como era de esperarse, no entendía ni carajo. Como era obvio, esta era una misión muy peligrosa, asi que se necesitaba a los mejores. Y el grupo número 7, ciertamente lo era. Cuando Kakashi llegó (Naruto y Sakura casi se mueren del susto, ya que solo llego 2 minutos tarde y ya pensaban que era el fin del mundo) tocaron la puerta y a un "¡Pasen!" el zorro, el perro, el tigre y la gata entraron. 

- Muy bien grupo número 7 – empezó a decir Tsunade, mirándolos desde detrás de su escritorio, donde había una torre muy endeble de papeles, que Sasuke juraba ya se caía, y una botella de sake; estaba rodeada de libros y órdenes; "Tsunade-obaachan de seguro es muy floja" Naruto pensó "estos son puros trabajos atrasados" y una gotita le recorrió la cabeza.

- La misión que se les va a dar, es una de protección y escolta – comenzó de una forma desganada – Un hombre adinerado ha venido aquí a pedir nuestros servicios ya que esta haciendo unos viajes de trabajo por el área; éste hombre es muy buscado por algunos grupos ninja ya que él es uno de los cabecillas de una organización que contrata asesinos, mercenarios, para acabar con clanes ninja que se consideran…innecesarios. Asi que es muy conocido en todas las ciudades. Su nombre es Torumaru Kendo – dijo, apoyándose en sus codos, con las manos en lazadas en frente de su cara.

- Vaya – dijo Kakashi, arqueando las cejas – asi que Torumaru-sama. Tsunade-sama¿Para quién exactamente es esta misión? – preguntó, mientras pensaba "Ese hombre podría tener a cualquiera trabajando para él, y de seguro esta lleno de guardaespaldas, asi que ¿por qué esta pidiendo mas protección?".

Tsunade sonrió levemente ante la agudeza de mente de Kakashi, pero luego volvio a una expresion sumamente seria, antes de decir: - Para Sakura.

* * *

Asi que en fin...espero que les guste, se supone q viene mas accion jejejeje si les gustó, porfavor manden reviews muchas gracias! 


	2. Shizuka wa kaze

Jojojojo, no puedo creer q me hayan escrito tantos reveiws! Muchas gracias! los amo a todos DDDD bueno, aki mi nuevo chap jijijiji este es como...la calma antes de la tormenta ;D bueno, disfruten!

* * *

Sakura estaba nerviosa. El día había sido muy agitado, y al parecer la noche también lo seria. Y todo gracias a Tsunade. 

- Que voy a hacer! – se preguntaba, sentada en su cama, con la cara oculta detrás de las manos. Su cabello, desparramado, tapando su cara, brillaba con el la luz del sol en un tono bronce. Eran las 6 p.m. de la tarde y el sol perezosamente se despedía de todos. _Menudito problema en el nos has metido_ protestaba su inner. "Lo se, pero no hay otra alternativa" se hecho hacia atrás, acostándose en su cama y con los brazos abiertos "soy una kunoichi y no hay misión imposible para mi…" se repetía, dudosa, tratando mas de convencerse a si misma que a su inner. _Lo que tu digas, pero me parece que a tu play boy no le pareció muy buena idea_ y se sumió en el silencio. Sakura trago saliva. "No hables tonteras, ambas sabemos que Sasuke-kun no tendría por qué…sentirse mal", el silencio de su compañera de mente le hizo reflexionar. Recordó los acontecimientos del día.

* * *

Tsunade había estado muy seria al decir al nombre de Sakura. Un silencio mortal se había cernido sobre todos. 

- Tsunade-shishou? – le pregunto Sakura, indecisa. Tsunade la miro fijamente – tendré que defender y escoltar sola, completamente sola, a este…señor, Torumaru-sama? – sus compañeros estaban escuchando atentamente.

- Así es Sakura – en sus ojos se veía un sentimiento extraño, al cual Sakura no pudo ponerle nombre – Kendo-san dejo muy en claro que requería los servicios de escolta de una kunoichi - la siguió mirando intensamente, como queriendo que se diera cuenta de algo. Sakura estaba muy confundida – Hemos revisado los archivos – continuó Tsunade – y parece ser que tu eres la única disponible para este trabajo – se quedaron mirando.

Y entonces, entendió.

Fue como si una sombra enorme y negra, llena de culpa y pecado se cerniera sobre ella. Por eso el tipo quería a una mujer. Por eso ella era la única.

Este trabajo, implicaba sexo.

La boca de Sakura estaba seca, completamente inmóvil, saboreando el terror de lo que se avecinaba. Claro, ella era la única kunoichi que no tenía pareja (o eso se sabía) y teniendo 20 años, se suponía que la virginidad se había ido junto con la inmadurez. Así que, tomando en cuenta estas características, ella era la indicada.

El silencio de Sakura, hizo que sus compañeros, menos Kakashi, pensaran y se preguntaran que era lo que la mantenía tan indecisa. Luego, ambos entendieron.

- Tsunade-obaachan! – grito alterado, Naruto – que demonios quieres que haga Sakura-chan! Esta no es solo una "misión" como las que estamos acostumbrados¿cierto? – le dijo, muy enojado, apretando los puños.

Sasuke se había sumido en el silencio, su expresión oculta tras la mascara de tigre (A/N cuando digo, uniforme ANBU, me refiero también a las mascaras). Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke, viendo que no se alteraba ni daba pistas de que le molestaran las palabras de Tsunade. "Pero que estoy esperando" se hallo preguntándose "Sasuke-kun nunca se va a molestar por esto…después de todo…no tiene por qué…" se dijo, aunque no pudo evitar una punzada de desilusión. Y luego, rabia. Dejó de mirar a Sasuke, y, poniéndose muy derecha, ambas manos rectas a sus costados, dijo con voz potente y decidida: - Hai! Tsunade-shishou completare la misión satisfactoriamente!

Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta (se notaba), como si le hubiesen pegado con un mazo en la mitad de un grito.

- Sa-sakura-chan! Sabes lo que tendrás que hacer! – se ruborizó un poco, pero la seguía mirando como si ella hubiese perdido la razón.

- Naruto no baka! Claro que se cual será mi misión – le dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, molesta – soy una kunoichi y mis misiones son distintas a las de los hombres, además...- vaciló – el amor es parte de las armas que nos…enseñan – bajó la cabeza momentáneamente, pero se levantó inmediatamente – así que, esta misión es para mi! – terminó decisivamente, y Naruto no se atrevió a contradecirla; su tono había dejado en claro que terminaba el tema.

Tsunade la miró, dudosa, pero al verla tan decidida, asintió – Muy bien, Sakura, prepárate. Mañana en la mañana, tu misión comenzará – Sakura dio un fuerte "Hai!", luego Tsunade miró a Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke – Aunque esta misión es para Sakura, no puedo evitar preocuparme con tantos grupos asesinos detrás de Torumaru. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a alguien – Kakashi, sonrió "O en otras palabras, te preocupa tu alumna" – así que ustedes irán como sombras, suerte en sus misiones! – les dijo a todos. Al unísono respondieron "Hai!" y desaparecieron.

* * *

- Vaya misión – se decía Sakura, con un tono irónico, mientras se ponía de lado en su cama, con ojos tristes. "Pero…" se decía, mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar "lo que mas me intriga…Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

Sakura iba caminando por las calles de Konohagakure hacia su casa, absorta en pensamientos tales como: "que hago, como haré esta misión, por que a mi…porqué Sasuke-kun no reaccionó…Sa-Sasuke-kun!" y así, como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen llamado, ahí estaba él, apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho; la mascara seguía en su lugar. Ella se detuvo en seco. Su semblante era muy serio. 

- Sa-Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó confundida. Ella llevaba la mascara en su mano derecha. Sasuke la miró por detrás de su mascara.

- Sakura – su tono era extraño, como si no fuese su voz – ven a mi casa hoy a las 9 p.m.

Y luego, desapareció. Sakura se quedó plantada en el lugar, inmóvil. El viento le acariciaba el cabello y hacia que se meciera como el agua en un lago. Luego, como recordando que el mundo tenía tiempo, se despertó.

- Sasuke-kun…– fueron las palabras susurradas por sus labios, con un tono de incredulidad. Luego, aturdida, continuó su camino.

* * *

"Qué confusión!" Sakura se agarraba la cabeza con las manos "por qué Sasuke-kun querrá que vaya a su casa…OH! Que tonta soy" una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "¿No es obvio?" una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla, como una hoja que cae, seca. _Sakura, no te tortures de esta forma_ le dijo su inner, en un tono de súplica. Esta ves, fue Sakura quien se quedo en silencio.

* * *

- Sakura… 

Sasuke se paseaba en su pieza de un lado a otro, como un tigre atrapado en una jaula. Su mascara ya no cubría su piel color perla. Su rostro estaba tenso. "Pero en que estaba pensando Sakura!" se sentía ofuscado. No sabía que le pasaba. Desde el momento que le habían dado aquella maldita misión a Sakura, no había podido detener aquel sentimiento que le quemaba el corazón y le hacía sentir que tenía veneno por sangre. No tenía idea que era, pero algo parecido le había pasado cuando vio a un hombre acercarse demasiado a su madre, mucho tiempo atrás. Y ahora, había llamado a Sakura a su casa. Simplemente genial. "Gran plan Sasuke" se retaba a si mismo, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza "y ahora que le voy a decir…ah…creo que tendré que seguir jugando…a este…juego" se dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Eran las 8:00 p.m.

* * *

Bueno, este ha el final del capi espero q lo hayan disfrutado jijijiji bueno, errr dejen reviews D chauuuuuu! y se me olvidaba decir, q en el prox cap, las cosas se pondran un pokitin serias jijijiji los dejo con las ganas!

sombras me refiero a q la vigilen sin que nadie se entere...como una sombra xD


	3. Masuku

Asi que bueno aki estoy denuevo y les traigo el 3º capitulo de mi historia jejejejeje disculpen el retraso, esq tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la U, trabajos y pruebas asi q no me deja mucho tiempo. Realmente les agradezco de todo corazon sus reviews, me encantan! definitivamente me dan gana de seguir escribiendo ! Ah si! casi se me olvidaba, tengo que pedir disculpas ya que por mi poca capacidad redactiva, muchos se confundieron en lo que respecta a la misión de Sakura, pues bien me gustaría aclarar que Sakura no va a la mision a "tener sexo" de eso no se trata la mision, lo que sucede esq el sexo "puede que suceda" pero la mision es de escolta jejeje U En fin aki esta el nuevo capi espero de corazon que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto no sermio.

* * *

**Acto 3. Masuku**

Eran las 8:30 de la noche y la luna ya se asomaba con su luz de plata, bañando lentamente toda Konohagakure. La sombra plateada observaba atenta con ojos de esmeralda la ventana, puerta de su infierno. Sakura, con su uniforme de ANBU, sostenía su mascara con semblante gatuno en la mano derecha. "Aquí estoy" se dijo, apretando la mascara con fuerza "Qué haré…hoy cuando Sasuke-kun me pidió que viniera, no parecía el mismo…estaba mas frío que de costumbre" se sonrió tristemente "…y eso es mucho decir". Su Inner estaba alterada: _Sakura, nunca habías sido tan terca…hace 7 años dejaste que Sasuke-kun buscara su propio destino, y ahora estas empeñada en ligar el tuyo al de él, sacrificando así tu propia felicidad_. "¡No es cierto!" se gritó mentalmente, se enfadó y apretó con mas fuerza su mascara, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que una escarlata lagrima escapó de ellos "¡Tú no sabes nada¡No tienes mi corazón y tú no sientes lo que yo!" tenía el corazón apretado al igual que sus ojos, ya que no quería llorar, no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta. Su Inner no dijo nada más. Ya recompuesta miró su reloj. Eran las 8:58 p.m. y, así, saltó.

* * *

La ventana no estaba cerrada, así que la abrió lentamente y entró. Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y su traje ANBU puesto. Al parecer, después de su pequeña charla, Sasuke llegó a su casa exhausto, ya que él siempre la esperaba despierto y, además, ni se había molestado en cambiarse la ropa. Se acercó silenciosa, los pies como una brisa y las pisadas como susurros. Cuando estuvo frente a él, lo observó. Se veía tan guapo. Su semblante era serio y eso le daba un toque de adultez. Levantó su mano izquierda y la dirigió a la cara de Sasuke, para tocarlo. Estaba como hipnotizada. A unos pocos centímetros de acariciarlo, una mano le agarró la muñeca y la tiró a la cama, su mente no había procesado toda la información cuando sintió un objeto frío en su garganta. Un kunai.

- Sakura?- le preguntó el atacante, confundido.

- Sasuke-kun?- respondió ella, sorprendida.

En efecto, Sasuke estaba sentado entre sus piernas, sosteniendo un kunai en su garganta y con su otra mano inmovilizando la suya propia.

- Sakura, avísame cuando llegues- le reprochó, haciéndose a un lado y alejando el kunai de su garganta. Su tono era mas duro de lo normal.

- H-Hai- dijo tímidamente Sakura, ruborizándose por la vergüenza. Sasuke parecía molesto, pero realmente se sentía muy alterado. Sakura lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, no había estado durmiendo. "No pensé que el tiempo pasara tan rápido" pensó "Ahora que haré, no pensé de qué se supone que quería hablarle…" había cerrado sus ojos y bajado de la cama dirigiéndose instintivamente hacia el interruptor de la luz que estaba en la pared. Sakura lo había seguido con la mirada en todo su trayecto. "Muy bien Sakura, ahora si que lo hiciste enojar" se reprochó, bajando la mirada y observando sus manos, las que tenía tomadas en su falda. La luz se apagó y las sombras los cubrieron, una débil luz color plata se deslizaba por la ventana.

- Sakura – habló Sasuke. Sakura levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos eran extraños, como ausentes. Sasuke, por su parte, por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que hacer; lo que él realmente quería hacer era impedir que Sakura fuera a esa misión y que se quedara. Pero, obviamente, Sasuke nunca iba a aceptar esto, ya que Sakura no era nada suyo… ¿cierto? O sea, era solo una compañera de cama… ¿verdad? Una kunoichi tiene como parte de sus misiones hacer algunas como esta…no se supone que debería sentirse así por cada misión de ese tipo que se le diera a la pelirrosa… ¿Sentirse así¿Sentirse como¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

- Sasuke-kun? – lo llamo Sakura, con un tono ansioso. Sasuke se había quedado callado y quieto luego de llamarla. Sasuke levantó sus ojos y le miró a los suyos. Sakura se sintió enrojecer, pero no apartó la mirada. Sasuke se quedó mirando esas enormes esmeraldas que lo observaban con curiosidad. "En fin…no hay nada más que hacer" se dijo y una leve sonrisa (al estilo Sasuke) se dibujó en sus labios, y, cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sakura. La chica estaba sentada en la cama mirando a su compañero acercarse sonriendo como si hubiera llegado a una resolución. Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, Sasuke abrió sus ojos, con la persistente sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura se sintió muy observada y se puso rojísima. Nuevamente, miró tenazmente sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Sas-Sasuke-kun, que…que sucede? – tartamudeó, nerviosa. Se sentía como una niña. Las manos de Sasuke se apoyaron en la cama, seguidas de su rodilla derecha. Al sentir la presión en la cama Sakura había levantado el rostro para encontrarse a milímetros de la cara de Sasuke. Sus labios se rozaban, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Al encontrarse así, tan cerca sus mentes se apagaron y la naturaleza se irguió, reclamando lo que le pertenece. La boca de Sakura se abrió lentamente, sin que su mente se lo ordenara y, al unísono, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Como respondiendo, Sasuke comenzó a hacer lo mismo y se acercó mas a los labios de ella, pero sin hacer contacto, así, ambas bocas estaban casi pegadas en un silencioso beso. Sakura se comenzó a hacer hacia atrás, acostándose en la cama y él por su parte, se fue acostando encima de ella. Cuando la cabeza de Sakura hizo contacto con las sábanas, los labios de Sasuke hicieron contacto con los de ella y sus lenguas, antiguas amigas, se saludaron. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse en dirección a las de Sakura y las agarraron con fuerza; sus piernas se abrieron camino entre las de ella provocando que de sus labios escapara un gemido que fue ahogado en sus bocas. Luego, como incitado por los gemidos de Sakura, las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a bajar lentamente por los delicados brazos, rozándolos; su cuerpo comenzó a moverse encima del de ella, comenzando, así, a excitarla. Sus bocas se separaron, y la de él comenzó a moverse como por si sola, por su cuello, lamiéndola y besándola alternadamente, mientras que los labios de ella estaban sellados y apretados, tratando de contener el grito de placer que pugnaba por salir; sus manos se asieron fuertemente de las sábanas y su respiración se comenzó a agitar mucho.

- Sas-Sasuke-_kun_ – la voz de Sakura fue casi imperceptible en la última sílaba, ya que la mano derecha de Sasuke había alcanzado su pecho izquierdo y lo estaba acariciando, delicadamente. Luego se acercó a su oreja, provocándole escalofríos al sentir su respiración.

- Sangre – le susurró.

- Qué? – ella preguntó, abriendo un poco sus ojos.

- Tus labios saben a sangre…- le dijo, antes de continuar besando su cuello. "Sangre…debió de ser en el momento en el que estaba afuera, pensando" se dijo Sakura, aunque su cuerpo se había tensado ligeramente cuando Sasuke había dicho aquella palabra. "Un momento…" se alertó "Sasuke-kun es muy inteligente y observador, si fue capaz de percibir que en mis labios habían rastros de sangre, de seguro que es capaz de leer mis emociones a través de mis ojos" pensó, comenzando a entrar en pánico. Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba y sus ojos se comenzaban a abrir, perdiendo así, la mirada de placer que hasta el momento se había dibujado en sus facciones. Él lo interpretó como que ella estaba perdiendo interés, y él, como Uchiha que era, no podía permitir eso. "Qué puedo hacer! Qué puedo hacer!" se repetía Sakura mentalmente "Qué hago para q-"

- Ah! – fue el gemido que se escapó involuntariamente de sus labios. Había estado tan concentrada pensando, que no se había fijado que la mano libre de Sasuke ahora se encontraba entre sus piernas, enviándole placer a cada caricia. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a cerrar y los pensamientos anteriores se habían esfumado, como si se hubiese pasado la mano por una neblina. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda masculina de su acompañante, sintiendo cada músculo contraerse en cada movimiento. La mano que había estado ocupada en su pecho, se deslizó lentamente dentro de su polera, para luego comenzar a subirla, exponiendo su cuerpo. El frío de la noche se hizo presente en sus sentidos. "Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego" y así, moviendo hábilmente sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke, lo despojó también de su ropa.

Sasuke sonrió.

- Hn¿traviesa? – le preguntó, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y mirándola.

- Eso depende de ti – jugó Sakura. Ella también estaba sonriendo seductoramente. Sasuke levantó una ceja y, con la sonrisa aún en sus labios, comenzó a bajar lentamente, desde su cuello hacia abajo, lamiendo sin cesar, saboreando cada sección de su cuerpo. Los escalofríos volvieron y la voz de Sakura se perdió entre gemidos y palabras sin coherencia. Las manos de Sasuke, ambas, habían vuelto al trabajo original de acariciar sus pechos, provocando la locura de la pelirroza. Al momento en que llegó al sector entre sus piernas, sus hábiles manos bajaron y la desprendieron de lo restante. Sasuke, quien estaba arrodillado en el piso, observó por un instante la cara de Sakura; estaba con los ojos cerrados, los labios abiertos, tratando de atrapar por mas tiempo el aire que fácilmente se escapaba de sus pulmones, sus mejillas rojas y las manos fuertemente agarradas a la sábana, entonces se acercó.

- Kya! Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura, a quien el placer ya le negaba la compostura. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos casi rompen la sábana al asirse tan fuerte; su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, como tratando de negar la existencia de tan grande placer. Realmente él sabía lo que hacía. Luego de como un minuto, que a Sakura le pareció un segundo, él comenzó a lamer hacia arriba, separándose de su templo del placer hasta encontrarse con sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados y, lentamente, se fueron abriendo. Esmeralda encontró a onyx. Pero, ya sus movimientos no estaban controlados por la conciencia, sino que por el instinto, y el instinto le pedía más, _más_. Así que ágilmente agarró a Sasuke por sus hombros y lo tiró de lado a su cama; luego se sentó encima de él, como reclamándolo. Sus ojos estaban semiabiertos, su expresión totalmente rendida al placer. Sasuke la miraba atento. "Qué le pasará…" se extrañó, pero sus elucubraciones se vieron ofuscadas, ya que ese mismo instante fue el que ella eligió para bajar rápidamente y morderlo en el nacimiento del cuello, marcándolo. Sasuke hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor pero inmediatamente se olvidó de él ya que la mano izquierda de Sakura había comenzado a acariciar su parte más sensible. Su respiración se comenzó a hacer cada vez más dificultosa y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, el rubor apareciendo tímidamente en sus mejillas. Cuando Sakura sintió que el cuerpo de Sasuke ya había reaccionado lo suficiente, opinó que era justo devolverle el favor, así que ágilmente se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso y con una habilidad que nada tendría que envidiarle a la de Sasuke, lo desprendió de sus ropas. Realmente Sasuke había respondido muy bien, y se ostentaba frente a ella en toda su gloria. Pero él estaba un poco incómodo, ya que ellos nunca habían hecho esto y la verdad, a él no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar exponiendo sus partes nobles a vista directa. Pero, en el momento en que ella lo atrapó, todas sus resistencias se esfumaron.

- AH! Nnn! HAA! – fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que no estaba preparando para lo que sintió; nunca nada de lo que había vivido, había sido tan intenso para él como esto. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas como si su vida dependiese de ello, su respiración perdió todo control, sus ojos se cerraron con mucha fuerza y sus labios se abrieron completamente. Ahora si podía entender a Sakura. Pero ton rápido como empezó fue que terminó y ahora tenia a una Sakura sentada a su lado mirándolo con deseo, y algo mas que no supo que era. Ágilmente se incorporó y atrapó los labios de Sakura en los suyos propios, forzándola a recostarse. Su mano derecha se deslizó hasta su muslo izquierdo y ahí se posó, como una mariposa, mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba por debajo del cuello de Sakura, abrazándola. Las manos de ella se posaron en su espalda, la cual rasguñaron sin piedad, cuando él entró en ella.

- Hmmmm!...Haaaa…Nn! Sasuke-kun – gimió ella. Al escuchar aquel tono, aquel tono como desamparado, le hizo sentir que ella lo necesitaba; que nadie más podría hacer lo que él estaba haciendo y eso lo volvió loco. Comenzó a moverse de forma que ella lo sintiera completamente, que sus sentidos fueran solo inundados por él. Sus cuerpos, estaban unidos, acompasados, el placer les nublaba la razón como una niebla blanca. Pero, aunque sus cuerpos estaban al unísono, sus mentes no. "Así que esta es la única forma en la cual podré obtener a Sasuke-kun" se decía la pelirroza; aunque su cuerpo mostraba nada mas que placer y agrado, su mente estaba triste y su corazón se estaba quebrando "Oh no…"pensó "Voy a llorar! No puede ser!" en efecto un ardor estaba comenzando a hacerse sentir en sus ojos y su garganta se estaba apretando "Kuzo! No voy a poder seguir con esta mascara de felicidad!...mascara".

Y la vió.

- Sasuke-kun – lo llamo, susurrándole. Él se detuvo y la quedo mirando – Lo que sucede es que me gustaría probar algo nuevo…- le dijo. Él se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

- Que cosa? – le preguntó, intrigado. Sus cuerpos sudados brillaban como si las estrellas se hubieran pegado a ellos, hermosos. Sakura se levantó y agarró las máscaras de ANBU que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Cuando llegó al lado de Sasuke le pasó su mascara.

- Toma – le dijo, mientras se ponía la suya. Sasuke se quedó mirando la mascara.

- Quieres que me la ponga? – le preguntó, incrédulo. Ella asintió. "Definitivamente hay algo extraño en ella" se decía, al tiempo que ataba la mascara a su cara. Luego, Sakura tomó con su mano derecha a la de Sasuke y se giró, dándole la espalda, se levantó de la cama con las rodillas, mirándolo por encima de su hombro y por detrás de su mascara, como esperando algo.

Luego, él entendió.

Levantándose en sus rodillas tomó con sus manos las caderas de Sakura y se empujó dentro de ella, provocando un gemido bajo y prolongado; el brazo izquierdo de Sakura se deslizó por detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke, sujetándose. En esta pose era mas fácil, para Sasuke, ya que tenía que emplear menos fuerza para mantener el equilibrio y así podía concentrarse mas en el placer. Pero la petición de Sakura lo intrigaba, aunque decidió apartar los pensamientos por un momento de su cabeza y solo entregarse.

- Hmmm Sakura…- susurró Sasuke en una voz suave. La mano que tenía sobre la de él se apretó y luego se soltó, al igual que la que tenía detrás de su cabeza y sus manos fueron a parar a la sábana. De seguro Sasuke sabía hacerlo, no importaba la pose en la que se encontraran. Ahora, él le había comenzado a rasguñar la espalda, provocando que se encorvara y soltara gemidos. Los dedos de sus pies se habían aferrado a la sábana fuertemente al igual que los de sus manos. De repente, Sasuke golpeó un sector dentro de ella que la hizo soltar un sonoro gemido y perder la fuerza en sus brazos, por lo que terminó con su pecho, cara y brazos, tirados en la cama; sus dedos, tercamente agarrados de la sábana. Sasuke liberó las caderas de Sakura, y se hechó hacia delante, cubriendo la delicada espalda con su cuerpo y agarrando las delgadas manos con las suyas. Sakura podía sentir la boca de Sasuke cerca de su nuca, pero su respiración estaba ausente gracias a la mascara, así que solo sentía el frío de la cerámica en su cuello, y la tibieza de su cuerpo en su espalda.

- Sas-suke-k-kun…Nnnnn – gemía Sakura, a medida que el clímax se acercaba como un depredador se acerca a su presa. Él también lo sentía, su cuerpo había comenzado a tensarse. Ambos cuerpos se conocían tan bien que la coordinación era algo automático para ellos. El ritmo se comenzó a acelerar, al igual que las respiraciones hasta el punto en que éstas perdieron ritmo. Él sintió la familiar tibieza en su vientre y le susurró en el oído a su compañera.

- Me-Nnnn vo-voy! – trató de hablar claramente pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

- Yo-Haaa también! – le respondió en un gemido muy audible.

Luego de lo cual, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el orgasmo golpear sus sentidos, seguida por su compañero, el cual, al sentir las contracciones de su cuerpo, había alcanzado su propio cielo. Ella sintió la esencia de él y, exhausta se tiro en la cama. Con un último "Haaaaa" Sasuke se desplomó encima de su espalda, cubriéndola completamente. Estuvieron así por unos momentos, disfrutando el momento pasado, alargándolo. La luna los observaba, bañándolos en su luz. Cuando Sasuke se levantó, se sentó en la cama y se quitó la mascara. Observó a su compañera, la cual seguí tendida en su cama. Gracias a la mascara no podía ver su rostro, pero se preguntaba si estaría saboreando el orgasmo pasado como siempre lo hacia…En fin, se levantó y se fue a la ducha. El frío suelo fue una cruel recepción pero una ves en el baño, el agua caliente de la ducha lo reconfortó. Se sentía inquieto, porqué, porqué¿Porqué había querido ver Sakura a la cara¿Qué era aquella cosa que faltaba? Y luego, recordó sus ojos…esos ojos tristes, lleno de un sentimiento que él no podía describir. Él necesitaba ver esos ojos, ese sentimiento extraño, esa cosa que lo reconfortaba…La mente analítica de Sasuke trabajó rápidamente, ante la verdad: Sakura, al ponerse la mascara había evitado que Sasuke viera ese sentimiento, pero ¿que era?...

- Masaka…

Era, amor.

* * *

Sakura, al escuchar a Sasuke entrar al baño se había levantado cautelosamente y cuando escuchó el ruido del agua caer, se sacó la mascara. Grandes lagrimas, enormes como la luna, brillaban en su cara y una dulce y triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

* * *

"No puede ser…pero se supone que no habría amor entre nosotros" se repetía, a la ves que le pegaba furiosos golpes a la pared "Porqué, porqué! Otra ves Sakura tiene que enamorarse de mi…porqué!" la pared ya estaba trizándose y sus puños estaban comenzando a sangrar. Y luego se detuvo en medio golpe "Pero…ahora que lo pienso…yo necesito ver sus ojos…ese sentimiento me hace sentir muy bien" su brazo cayó a su lado. Recordó el sentimiento extraño que lo había envuelto cuando le anunciaron a Sakura su misión y que lo había estado molestando tanto rato. Ahora sabía que era.

Celos.

Se mareóal pensarlo, sus sentidos recibieron el mismo golpe que si lohubiesenhecho con un garrote."Mierda!" pensó Sasuke "No puede ser…y sin embargo…" El silencio invadió su cabeza "...Me habré enamorado de Sakura?" se preguntó, horrorizado. Agarrando la toalla rápidamente se secó y se la enrolló en la cintura, abriendo la puerta del baño.

Y nadie más estaba en la pieza.

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin del 3º capitulo, espero q lo hayan disfrutado si asi lo hicieron me gustaria q me dejaran reviews porfis ! wenu asias! Mata ne!

Masaka es una plabra japones que significa algo asi como "No puede ser, no es posible" o "No será que..."


	4. Verdades

Bueno, aki estoy denuevo...siento la demora, pero esq al parecer los profes andan de malas y nos mandan muchos trabajos y pruebas U Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los revews! definitivamente ustedes son los mejores! no seria nada esta historia sin ustedes que la leen! Gracias, deberas arigatooo o!...en fin, el capitulo de hoy no es muy accion accion, pero explica los acontecimientos que pasaran mas adelante ! Asi que, espero q disfruten!

Disclaimer: Naruto no mio.

* * *

**Acto 4. Verdades**

El viento helado y silencioso de la noche, entró en la pieza de Sakura, cuando esta abrió las ventanas. Parecía que el mundo era uno con el corazón de Sakura, la noche estaba silenciosa, las nubes habían tapado la luz plateada de la luna, dándoles un brillo misterioso. Todo estaba quieto, muerto. Sakura entró a su pieza con un grácil salto, sin ruido. Había huido lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron de la casa de Sasuke, sin entender bien porqué. ¿O si? Las lagrimas secas en sus ojos la delataban. Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, el rosado cabello revoloteando en su cara, cayendo desordenado en la cama. El calor del cuerpo de Sasuke seguía plasmado en el suyo y su esencia seguía en su vientre. Miró instintivamente la hora en el reloj que estaba en su mesita de luz. Eran las 10:35 p.m. "Vaya, esta ha sido la visita mas corta que le he hecho a Sasuke-kun" reflexiono Sakura. "_Y la mas candente..._" agrego una voz en su cabeza "Hmm vaya, bienvenida, ya echaba de menos tus infaltables comentarios" se criticó irónicamente, _Entonces tratare de no ausentarme tan seguido, no sabia que estabas tan perdida sin mi_, Sakura giró su cabeza descansando su mejilla derecha en la cama "Lo que tu digas...". Su inner se inquietó _Que sucede Sakura?_ le preguntó directamente. Sakura se mordió ligeramente el labio. "Tenias razón...ya no puedo seguir engañándome...quise creer que solo buscaba a Sasuke-kun por su cuerpo y por nada mas" se sonrió "ya que la noche que pasamos en la casa de Ino fue increíble..." su sonrisa se apagó "pero me doy cuenta que no tengo el corazón tan frío..." suspiró fuertemente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas "Tal ves deba olvidarme de todo esto...y de Sasuke-kun...por el bien de ambos". Hubo un momento de silencio, _Sakura, yo y tú somos una sola...somos la misma por eso yo también siento lo que tu sientes...por eso te dije que detuvieras esta historia antes de que te hicieras mas daño...pero tu eres muy decidida y por eso callé...a veces debes caerte para entender..._ una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura "Y vaya golpe...Sasuke-kun nunca se enamoraria de mi..." dicho esto, se cambió de ropa y se acostó "En fin, mañana tengo una misión que hacer...y evitare a Sasuke-kun de cualquier forma...", dicho esto, se durmió.

* * *

Sasuke miraba desde la ventana abierta los techos que relucían bajo la luz de la luna. Les deba un aspecto solitario y espectral. "Sakura..." se repetía mentalmente. Más allá de estar molesto por que ella huyese sin decir palabra, estaba furioso consigo mismo. "Soy un estúpido!" se decía, muy enojado, dirigiéndose hacia su cama luego de haber cerrado la ventana, al tiempo que unas nubes obscurecían a la luna "a que estaba jugando, yo sabia lo que ella sentía por mi...y aún así, y aún así!" golpeó su almohada; sentía repulsión por su actitud. "Tuve la esperanza que ella se hubiese olvidado, que el tiempo le hubiese hecho olvidarme..." apretó con mas fuerza sus puños, al igual que su boca y ojos "...pero denuevo, denuevo la herí!" se sentó en el borde de la cama desecha, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos en la cara, tratando de contener la ofuscación y la culpa fuera de su mente, aunque él sabía que era una batalla perdida. Experto en amores, no sabía lo que era el amor; mas bien dicho, no quería saber lo que era el amor. Por culpa de ese sentimiento tan efímero, él había jurado matar, vio caer a sus seres queridos, vio a muchos sacrificarse por los amados, y él no quería sufrir nuevamente por culpa de eso llamado amor. No valía la pena; y sin embargo, no siempre lo que uno quiere es lo que sucede, puesto que el corazón no acepta órdenes, y en este había escrito con fuego un nombre: Sakura. "Mañana tendré que hablar con Sakura" se dijo, mientras se levantaba para ordenar su cama, y, luego de hecho esto, se acostó, las últimas palabras viniendo a su mente "...y le diré todo".

* * *

El sol abrió sus ojos y saludó a Konoha con sus brazos dorados, uno de los cuales acarició la mejilla de cierta pelirrosa la cual, por cierto, no estaba muy feliz por esto. Con un gruñido se giró escapando del sol. 

-Uaaaa!- fue el grito que comenzó el día para los vecinos de Sakura.

PAF!

- Ite!- se lamentaba, frotándose el golpeado trasero. Al escapar del sol, se había escapado también de su cama, despertando de una manera poco ortodoxa. Se levantó del suelo bostezando y, dirigida mas por la rutina que por su propia voluntad, se dirigió al baño.

- Sakura estas despierta? – se oyó una delicada voz femenina que venía desde la cocina en el primer piso. Su madre.

- Haai Okaa-san – dijo Sakura, mitad conciente mitad dormida. "Como si alguien pudiera dormir luego de ese golpe" se dijo. La rutina estaba preescrita: Baño, ducha, ropa, desayuno y lavarse los dientes. El agua caliente de la ducha la desperezó por completo, enviándola al mundo de los despiertos de una buena ves. El agua recorría su cuerpo como miles de lagrimas "Llevándose los rastros del cuerpo de Sasuke-kun..." pensó, sus ojos apagándose. _Shannaro! No denuevo, recuerda tu decisión! Ya no pienses mas en Sasuke-kun!_ la reprendió con énfasis su inner "Hai hai! Gomen nasai" se disculpó mentalmente, una gotita recorriendo su cabeza ¿su propia conciencia retándola? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Pero, la verdad era que se sentía mas aliviada, Naruto le había enseñado a nunca faltar a su palabra, y las palabras dichas ayer, habían sido una promesa. Luego, como impulsada por una nueva energía, dejó que el agua limpiase las lagrimas del día anterior; sintió como si el agua se llevara todo; la pena, el dolor, junto con los recuerdos del cuerpo de Sasuke en su piel. Al salir de la ducha, sentía como si una enorme y repugnante piel se hubiese caído, dejando libre un hermoso y nuevo cuerpo. "Muy bien! Hay que hacer una misión!" se dijo animosamente, mientras se vestía _Shannaro!_ gritó con fuerza su inner, en su cabeza.

* * *

Dos hermosos ojos color azabache se abrieron al unísono. Poco a poco la mente del apuesto joven de piel color nácar, comenzó a desperezarse. Se sentó en la cama, aún adormilado y miró hacia la ventana. Un hermoso y soleado día le sonrió. "Yosh, hoy tengo algo importante que hacer" se dijo, a la ves que sus pies hacían contacto con la acolchada y mullida textura de sus negras pantuflas, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el baño para ducharse. Al llegar a éste, prendió la ducha y se desvistió. Al mirarse en el espejo, le devolvió la mirada un joven al cual los ojos le habían cambiado. Una intensa sensación, como una pequeña explosión en su pecho, golpeó sus sentidos, al momento en que su mirada se posó en una pequeña marca de dientes, que se ostentaba en la base de su cuello. 

- Sakura...- se dijo, al tiempo en que sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa y su mano derecha se posaba en la pequeña marca, acariciándola.

* * *

- Achuuu! – estornudó Sakura – Naani? Alguien debe estar hablando de mi - dijo, mientras apresuraba el paso. Se dirigía hacia la oficina de Tsunade, para las ultimas indicaciones de su misión. El día estaba soleado y cálido, una tenue brisa soplaba, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover los cabellos. Iba vestida con su traje chino color negro, con un dragón plateado bordado en la parte inferior derecha; se había tomado el cabello en 2 moñitos como los de Ten-ten y solamente los guantes de jounin cubrían sus manos, las típicas sandalias ninja calzando sus pies. Al llegar a la entrada de la torre del hokage, respiro profundamente y entró. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, tocó la puerta y a un "Adelante" ingresó a ésta. Dentro, el mismo caos de siempre reinaba entre los papeles de Tsunade, con ella sentada como siempre en la silla del Hokage pero, además, habían 3 personas. Naruto, Kakashi y...Sasuke, todos vestidos de ANBU, las mascaras en sus lugares. Los 3 hombres se quedaron en silencio, contemplándola. Realmente Sakura se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. 

- Sakura – la llamó Tsunade. Sakura dejó de contemplar a sus compañeros con una expresión de confusión y rubor en sus mejillas, y le prestó toda su atención a la Hokage. Los ANBU también la miraron, a excepción de uno, que se quedó mirando a Sakura. Sasuke. Luego de unos segundos, que a Sakura le parecieron una eternidad, él también miró a Tsunade. "Sasuke-kun me estaba mirando...que pensará" se preguntaba, mientras Tsunade había comenzado a hablar, y ya se había perdido la mitad de lo que había dicho.

-...así que espero que no tengas problemas, es muy fácil llegar y los guardias no te atacarán puesto que ya saben quien eres. Espero un reporte de la misión lo mas antes posible– terminó, Tsunade.

- Eh...- dijo distraída Sakura – claro Tsunade-shishou!

La ceja derecha de Tsunade se levantó en el mas puro acto de incredulidad.

- Sakura, escuchaste todo lo que dije? – le pregunto, escéptica.

- Obvio, Tsunade-shishou – la rápida mente de Sakura trabajando para una excusa – pero eh...no se como llegar a ese lugar¿me podría dar algunas indicaciones?.

Muy bien, no la había escuchado. Cerró sus ojos, exasperada. Suspirando, Tsunade habló una ves mas:

- Para llegar al hotel Rakuen debes ir hasta la academia y luego tomar la calle que se encuentra a la derecha, siguiendo, luego, de largo – la miró a los ojos – entendiste?

- Hai! – dijo Sakura, con fuerza. Claro que ella sabía donde quedaba ese hotel, era el mas caro de Konoha. Luego, giró sobre sus pies y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Como les estaba diciendo – retomó Tsunade, hablándole a los 3 ANBU que tenía en frente – no quiero que le quiten los ojos de encima a Sakura, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión, como si se nos estuviera ocultando algo...- dijo, contemplando el espacio vacío que tenía en frente de sus ojos.

- Claro que si, Tsunade-obaachan – dijo animosamente Naruto, levantando sus puños en una actitud de emoción – no permitiré que nada le ocurra a Sakura-chan! Yakusoku no da-ttebayo!- aseguró, con una sonrisa. Los labios de Tsunade se curvaron en una leve sonrisa; Naruto y su inagotable energía.

- Bien, espero un reporte de la misión lo antes posible! – dijo Tsunade, para despacharlos.

- Hai! – respondieron los 3, al unísono, luego de lo cual desaparecieron en nubes de humo.

* * *

- Kawaii! – Sakura se sorprendió de la belleza del edificio que tenía en frente. La verdad, no recordaba que fuera tan grande. Tenía a lo menos 14 pisos y una hermosa y gran pileta en el centro de un amplio y verde jardín, muy bien cuidado. Varias lujosas carretas tiradas por magníficos caballos esperaban a sus amos bajo el sol abrasador de la mañana. A medida que se acercaba a la entrada, pudo ver, para su agrado, que habían uno hermosos cerezos en flor, uno a cada lada de la entrada. Se detuvo unos momentos para disfrutar de la dulce y suave esencia que emanaba de los perfumados pétalos. Éstos mismos, danzando acompañados por el viento, se posaron en sus cabellos. Una risa alegre escapó de los labios de Sakura "Soy un cerezo" pensó, alegremente. Luego, entró en el edificio, totalmente ajena a los ojos color jade que la observaban desde lo alto del 7º piso.

* * *

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad no me gusta escribir estos capitulos como "relleno" pero sin ellos no habria union de ideas U En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, matta ne! Ah si! reviews, onegai! 

Yakusoku: promesa. Naruto le prometio a Tsunade q protegeria a Sakura. Dattebayo es una palabra sin significado que Naruto adiciona al final de sus frases.


	5. Takokumono

(Kiza apareciendo con mucho cuidado) Hola gente...como estaaan n.nu? siento muchísimo mi ausencia DEMASIADO prolongada, pero ya saben...cuando uno anda inspirado, las cosas salen mejor ;3! Así que bueno chicas y chicos, aquí esta la primera parte del capítulo 5 :o la segunda la subiré en un poco tiempo más (en serio)! Ojalá lo disfruten! y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!! de verdad q ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración TT!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto mío no ser.

* * *

**Acto 5.Parte 1.Takokumono.**

Sus pisadas resonaban en sendas murallas de blanco mármol, tan pequeña se sentía, caminando por aquel enorme hall; hermosas y majestuosas lámparas, con lagrimas de cristal, como el llanto de los ángeles, se ostentaban por sobre su cabeza; hermosas pinturas de miles de colores, la miraban desde el techo, sonriéndole. Sakura miraba absorta y maravillada, aquel lugar de sueños, como un castillo inmemorial, lleno de lujos.

- En que puedo ayudarla, hito-san? – le pregunto una voz, sacándola de su contemplación. Al dirigir la vista al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, observó a una mujer detrás de un mostrador de mármol negro, observándola. Era una mujer escuálida, de cabellos negros, con un moño tan apretado que Sakura hubiese podido jurar que si aquella mujer se soltaba el cabello, su cara se llenaría de arrugas. Sus ropas eran las de los empleados del lugar, una falda negra y una blusa blanca. Sus ojos estaban aburridos y carentes de cualquier emoción, y sendas bolsas negras colgaban de sus ojos, que ni siquiera el maquillaje podía disimular. Sakura tardó unos segundos en entender que le estaba hablando a ella, al darse cuenta sacudió un poco su cabeza, como para despertarse de aquel sueño y se acercó al mostrador.

- Ammm! Sumimasen, anou…eto…- su tartamudez recordaba la imagen de Hinata, y ella al darse cuenta comenzó a pensar mejor su situación. ¿Qué le debía decir a aquella mujer? "Hola, vengo a ver a Kendo-sama" sonaría sospechoso¿y si le preguntaba la pieza? Realmente no le habían dado mucha información, y un rubor rozado estaba comenzado a aparecer en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que no sabía que decir. La señora la seguía mirando, indiferente, como si nunca hubiesen cruzado palabra.

- ¿Así que tu eres Sakura-chan?- pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Al girarse Sakura, la mujer que vio le hizo recordar a una pantera. Unos dorados ojos feroces, desafiantes, casi insolentes, la observaban. Su piel morena cual chocolate y su hermosa y salvaje melena, que caía revoltosa como el agua de un río por su espalda hasta llegar a sus abundantes caderas, del color de la sombra y la noche, le recordaba la piel del felino; y su cuerpo, lleno de curvas, voluptuoso pero delgado, elegante y flexible, le recordaba la gracia de aquel animal. Unos labios hermosos, rojos como la sangre, dejaban entrever una sonrisa de perfectos dientes, blancos como la inocencia, y la cara fina y delgada coronaban la imagen de aquella mujer. Llevaba puesto un simple kimono amarillo, con pétalos de flores blancas bordadas. Sakura tardó unos instantes de contemplación, en darse cuenta que la mujer había comenzado a sonreír, divertida ante la imagen de la chica de pelo rosado y con cara de incredulidad que tenía en frente. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y la mujer acrecentó más aún su sonrisa.

- Anou…eto…hai! Watashi wa Sakura desu – dijo muy nerviosa, su voz sonaba como si no fuera de ella, y luego agregó, aún en aquel extraño tono – Hajimemashite!

- Hmmm yare yare desu ne – dijo en un tono divertido la mujer – me habían dicho que las kunoichis de Konoha eran tímidas, pero esto es realmente un exceso – y dejo caer una carcajada melodiosa como la lluvia que inunda todos los recovecos, así fue su risa y Sakura se ruborizó ante las palabras de la extraña mujer.

- Perdón, perdón, lo siento, discúlpame, no eh tenido los mejores modales me parece – se volvió a reír la mujer – primero no me presento y segundo me río de ti, yo y mis modales. Watashi wa Yoru desu, hajimemashite! – eh hizo una grácil reverencia, que Sakura devolvió con torpeza.

- Vienes por el asunto de Kendo-san, verdad? – Sakura asintió – Pues bien, sígueme, yo estoy en su comitiva – y comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior del hotel. Sakura no perdió tiempo y la siguió deprisa.

* * *

Dos sombras observaban a Sakura mientras entraba al enorme y lujoso edificio. Sasuke y Naruto eran sus nombres. Silenciosos y ausentes, cuales sombras les habían ordenado ser se cercioraban de que todo estuviese marchando a la perfección. "Maldita misión" pensaba Sasuke, pensamiento que no había querido abandonar su torturada mente desde que Tsunade la había comunicado. "¿Ahora como se supone que tenga oportunidad de hablar con Sakura?" maldecía. Un golpe en la parte derecha de su cabeza lo hizo volver a lo que llamamos, realidad.

- Itai!!! Nan desu ka, teme!? – increpo a Naruto, quien lo había golpeado.

- Oi, llevo minutos hablando y no me has escuchado, baka! – lo insulto un dolido Naruto.

- Hn – fue lo único que se limito a expresar el chico de azabache cabello.

- En fin..- dijo Naruto, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza – creo que debería ir a informarle a Tsunade-obaachan que todo esta bien – descruzo sus brazos y al mas puro estilo Lee, le sonrió a Sasuke y levanto la mano, haciendo el signo de OK (A/N Ese signo en el cual se empuña la mano y se levanta el dedo gordo) – lo dejo todo en tus manos!!!

- Oi, Naruto!!! – pero antes de que cualquier otra palabra pudiese escapar se sus labios, la nube de humo indicaba que Naruto ya había desaparecido – Baka! – escupió Sasuke. No le quedaba mas remedio que observar los acontecimientos escondido, aunque muy bien sabia que nada sucedería...o al menos, eso creía él...

* * *

Naruto caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el familiar puente de Konoha, lugar donde desde siempre se habían juntado a conversar sobre las misiones. Un sereno aire que olía a nostalgia inundaba el lugar.

- Kakashi-sensei, ya hice lo que me dijiste – le dijo Naruto a Kakashi, quien estaba sentado a lo indio en la baranda del puente, sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo aquel ya conocido, y muy misterioso libro, Icha Icha Paradise.

- Muy bien hecho Naruto, ahora solo hay que esperar – sentencio Kakashi, sin siquiera apartar la mirada del libro...el cual había conseguido sonrosar sus mejillas. Naruto observaba son su mejor cara de escepticismo, antes de preguntar.

- Kakashi-sensei...¿por qué tenia que dejar a Sasuke-teme solo en la misión? – con su típica cara de duda, plasmada en su máxima expresión. Kakashi levanto la vista del libro, y no fue lo único, sino que también su ceja derecha.

- Creo que esos dos tienen que hablar – fue su simple respuesta.

- ¿Sobre que? – pregunto Naruto, quien moría de curiosidad.

- Cosas de ellos – dijo Kakashi, y volvió su mirada al libro, dejando en claro a Naruto, quien no entendía ni carajo, que no obtendría mas información de él.

* * *

Sakura seguía muy de cerca de Yoru, temía que si se quedaba atrás, probablemente se perdería; y es que el majestuoso lugar era hermosamente vasto, y, también, muy intrincado. Sakura al principio había tratado de llevar la cuenta de las vueltas que habían dado y cuantos pasillos habían cruzado, pero al llegar al numero veinte, simplemente, se había cansado. Se sentía, en un sueño.

Luego, tan abruptamente como habían comenzado a caminar, fue que Yoru se detuvo frente a una puerta hermosa, de madera café como el chocolate, finamente tallada; pareciera que diminutas manos, delicadas como mariposas, habían esculpido la madera, exquisitamente. Dibujos de flores, acariciaban la majestuosa madera.

- Hemos llegado – anuncio Yoru, con su habitual sonrisa seductora. Sakura, quien se había quedado embelesada admirando aquella obra de arte, miró hacia donde había provenido aquel sonido como una voz y cuando vio a la mujer, recordó que ella estaba allí.

- Oh! H-Hai! – respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Yoru acentuó mas aún su sonrisa, cuando, luego de abrir la cerradura, le abrió a Sakura, la puerta.

Sakura pensó que se había quedado ciega, pero luego de que sus esmeraldas se acostumbraran al brillo del astro rey, se dio cuenta de que las murallas eran de un color blanco como la nieve y que del techo, tan finamente tallado como la puerta, colgaba una de aquellas hermosas lámparas de lagrimas de cristal, las cuales al ser acariciadas por la luz dorada del Sol la descomponían en pequeños arco iris que pintaban las murallas.

- Kyaaa!! Pero que chica mas kawaii es la que han traído esta ves!! – dijo una melodiosa voz.

- Y miren!! Su cabello es rosa!! Pero que divino!! – acompaño otra voz, tan aguda, que parecía la risa de una niña.

En un instante, Sakura se vio rodeada de mujeres tan hermosas, que se sentía envuelta de mariposas. Delicadas, risueñas, sonrisas blancas, ojos de todos los colores posibles, cabellos sedosos, cortos, largos, melenas, trenzas, ropas blancas, doradas, pintadas, dibujadas...Sakura ya no sabia hacia donde mirar, hacia donde dirigía su vista, se encontraba otra mujer, tan deslumbrante, que ella se sentía muy fea.

- Yamero!! – resonó potente, como un latigazo, la voz de Yoru. Todas las demás se sumieron en el silencio, y dirigieron sus delineados ojos hacia la pantera.

- Llevare a Sakura ante Torumaru-sama – su voz no admitía replica, así que las demás se retiraron a sus lugares respectivos, algunas con lúgubres expresiones en sus rostros.

- Siento mucho eso, Sakura-chan, siempre hay una gran conmoción cuando alguna kunoichi nueva entra al grupo, además – añadió, sonriendo seductoramente – no ha habido kunoichis tan lindas como tu últimamente.

Sakura continuaba sonrojada, cuando alcanzaron la puerta que daba hacia la recamara de Torumaru Kendo.

- Debes entrar tu sola – le dijo Yoru a Sakura, abriéndole la puerta para que pasara. Así, Sakura entro a la recamara del señor.

* * *

El chico del cabello azabache observaba, la espalda felina apoyada en el árbol, los blancos brazos cruzados en el marcado pecho. Impaciente, Sasuke cavilaba "Kuzo!! A este paso no podré hablar con Sakura..." sus pies, denotaban su impaciencia, ya que los movía casi compulsivamente. "¿Porqué me siento tan nervioso e inseguro?" de repente asomo una inquietud en su mente "Es solo Sakura! Siempre ah estado conmigo en todo...siguiéndome" luego recordó la noche anterior, aquellas mascaras del silencio que habían cubierto algo mas que sus rostros. Su cara impasible, no mostraba expresión alguna, siempre frío y sin emociones no dejaban ver la tormenta que angustiaba su corazón (A/N Si, tiene corazón aunque no lo crean, o al menos en mi fanfic). Simplemente lo ahogaban tantos sentimientos sin razón ¿era realmente amor?¡cómo había ocurrido esto!...Sin darse cuenta, Sakura había entrado en su mente y corazón lentamente, y, por lo que se había dado cuenta últimamente, para quedarse. "Definitivamente tengo que hablar con ella..." dijo finalmente, resoluto.

* * *

Sakura caminaba nerviosamente hacia su recamara; ya el día se había despedido de ellos y la luna asomaba sus plateados cabellos, perezosamente. "Qué día..." pensaba Sakura, la verdad todo el ajetreo le había impedido pensar en ella, y ahora que se dirigía a su recamara, se daba cuenta que estaba totalmente exhausta. _Y que lo digas, todas esas tontas que tienes por compañeras me tenían enferma_ le protesto su Inner "No seas así" le reprocho Sakura "Todas son muy simpáticas" pensó Sakura...aunque no muy convencida.

Recordó los acontecimientos pasados.

Luego de despedirse de Yoru, había entrado a una pieza no muy grande, simple, con una mesita de luz y una cama. Y, en la ventana, había un hombre. Al escuchar a Sakura entrar se había girado para mirarla, al tiempo que Sakura hacia una reverencia. Unos segundos mas tarde, los cuales para Sakura fueron horas ya que sentía los ojos de aquel desconocido observándola intensamente, analizándola, le había pedido que se presentara y que le jurara lealtad bajo palabra shinobi. Sakura hizo lo que le pidieron, y en un momento de descuido había visto a aquel hombre, y su visión no se había querido apartar de su mente; lo primero que recordaba eran sus penetrantes ojos verdes, luego, aquella piel blanca, perla que pareciera, brillaba a la luz del sol, después se fijo en el delgado y firme cuerpo, oculto bajo un simple kimono negro, el cual hacía juego con su azabache y largo cabello.

Sasuke...

En el momento que recordó el cabello negro, aquel nombre se forjó en su mente...¿qué estará haciendo?¿Estará allá afuera observándola? Se preguntaba mientras lánguidamente sus ojos se dirigían hacia la ventana. El sólo pensamiento de que Sasuke la estuviera observando hizo que un escalofrío la estremeciera. _Hasta cuando aprenderás_ fue la voz imperativa que la sacó de sus cavilaciones...Su Inner tenía razón ¿qué acaso no iba a aprender nunca? Luego de visitar a Kendo había habido una fiesta de bienvenida a Sakura que se había prolongado, tal ves, demasiado. Cansada, ahora se dirigía a su pieza...en una de esas fiestas fue cuando comenzó toda esta historia con Sasuke..."AH pero que terca soy!!!" se dijo furiosa a la ves que abría su puerta.

Pero cuando entro a su pieza no estaba sola.

* * *

Y buenoooo este ah sido la 1º parte del 5º capítulo y espero q haya sido de vuestro completo, y si no, medio agrado nn, nos veremos prontamente!! si les gustó, dejenme unos reviews bonitos para emocionarme mas n.n!! Y para imaginarse a Kendo, solo pongan a Itachi sin las marcas feas de su rostro, con ojos verdes y el cuerpo y altura de Kakashi ;3!!!

Yamero - deténganse/detente

Kawaii - tierno

Sumimasen - disculpe

Yare yare desu ne - vaya vaya

Nan desu ka, teme - que quieres, tarado

Watashi wa Sakura desu - soy Sakura

Hajimemashite - encantada de conocerte


End file.
